Angelic Gale Raquiel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850438 |no = 8421 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 161 |animation_idle = 120 |animation_move = 19 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 36, 42, 48, 51, 54, 60, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 96 |normal_distribute = 4, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 5, 7, 9, 10, 10, 9, 7, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |bb_distribute = 3, 5, 6, 6, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 6, 8, 10, 10, 8, 6, 4, 2, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |sbb_distribute = 3, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 9, 8, 6, 3, 2, 2, 1, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |ubb_distribute = 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, 9, 8, 6, 3, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Despite the circumstances that she found herself in, Raquiel convinced herself that events were somehow happening according to the Titan's plans. Surely these heroes were a sign that the tides of war would turn! And so she nursed her wounds and bided her time, teaching the young magician who had summoned her every scrap of magical knowledge that she possessed. But her dreams were plagued by nightmares of the Raug's conquest, and the waking world only seemed to waste away before her eyes. Steeling herself for the hard choices to come, she began to observe her companions for every scrap of information she could discover. Her companions thought that their thoughts and musings were theirs alone--but they were wrong. She spied on them unseen, learning each and every one of their secrets: the necromancer's plots, the vampire's grim resolution, and even the berserker's turbulent feelings of romance. After ages of silence, she finally received her orders from heaven: take the berserker with her to the Titans, where their final plan would become apparent. His unexpected companion, however, threw a wrench in her plans... |summon = Hail, Summoner! Be glad, for I bring good tidings to thee! Be glad, I say! |fusion = Thank you. I know that I'm not worthy of your generosity, yet you continue to be so kind... |evolution = Let us rejoice and join the eternal song of the heavens! F-For hope remains in this shattered world! |hp_base = 5915 |atk_base = 2541 |def_base = 2429 |rec_base = 2345 |hp_lord = 8450 |atk_lord = 3630 |def_lord = 3470 |rec_lord = 3350 |hp_anima = 9567 |rec_anima = 3052 |atk_breaker = 3928 |def_breaker = 3172 |def_guardian = 3768 |rec_guardian = 3201 |def_oracle = 3321 |rec_oracle = 3797 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Miserable Dissonance |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk, max HP, 150% boost to Spark damage, Spark damage restores HP, 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount & negates Def ignoring effect |lsnote = Recovers 500-600 HP & reduces damage after 5000 damage taken |bb = Shadowed Kyrie |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns, Spark damage considerably boost BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% self Spark, fills 3-4 BC upon Sparking, fills 6-9 BC upon damage, 600% BB Atk, 200% parameter boost & 60% Crit |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Starry Ululation |sbbdescription = 23 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, boosts Spark damage of Light types for 3 turns, Spark damage considerably boost BB gauge for 3 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 160% Spark, 50% Spark of Light types, fills 3-4 BC upon Sparking, fills 6-9 BC upon damage & 600% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 23 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 23 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |ubb = Sun-Shadowed Lament |ubbdescription = 26 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, adds enormous Spark critical for 3 turns, enormous Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, enormously boosts max HP & enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 450% Spark, Sparks deal 150% extra damage, 150% Spark vulnerability, 50% HP & 60% parameter boost relative to HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb = Requiem Esoterica |synergy = Mist |bondunit = Spirit Conjurer Astrid |dbbdescription = 50 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, spark damage, spark critical, spark vulnerability infliction, Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP, 100% DoT reduction, fully restores HP & purges ES Lock |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 25 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 25 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 25 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 25 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Discordant Aria |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts Spark damage for all allies, considerably boosts BB gauge each turn for all allies, negates spark damage & considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |esnote = 25% Spark and fills 5 BC for all allies & 25% reduction |evofrom = 850437 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Atk Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 15 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds Stealth for self with Atk, Def and critical hit rate boost for 2 turns effect to BB |omniskill4_3_note = 150% parameters & 60% Crit |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds considerable HP restoration during Spark for 3 turns effect to SBB |omniskill4_4_note = Recovers 400-500 HP |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds great BC, HC drop rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 40% boost |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 35% |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds max HP boost effect to BB |omniskill4_7_note = 30% boost |omniskill4_8_sp = 30 |omniskill4_8_desc = Adds enormous BB gauge boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_8_note = Fills 10 BC |omniskill4_9_sp = 25 |omniskill4_9_desc = Enhances SBB's boost to Spark damage for Light types |omniskill4_9_note = +50% boost. 100% boost total |notes = *A Kyrie is a short repeated invocation, usually translated from Greek. **In Christian faith, it is used in liturgies for the Eucharist (the wine and bread to represent Christ's blood and flesh) or in response to a litany (prayer by the people). |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Raquiel2 }}